


Trust Me

by ssnips



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssnips/pseuds/ssnips
Summary: Lena is upset that Kara doesn't seem to trust her but Kara tries to show that she is wrong. Set after 2x08





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've written to much fluff recently i need just a bit of angst

“Lena” Kara said, walking into her office. She smiled seeing Lena lift her head but the smile wasn’t returned.  

“Hello Kara” her voice was devoid of the cheeriness that Kara was used to. Kara’s heart sunk.

“What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?” She asked nervously.

“I suggest you sit down.” It was more of a command than an offer. Kara stiffly sat down on the sofa and Lena sat across from her. For a moment, they stared intently at each other. Lena’s eyes seemed to be filled with rage but also sadness.

“Why didn’t you trust me?” she demanded. “Why did you come under some stupid pretence of an article? What was it? Powerful woman and the mothers who made them? Do you not think I saw right through your lies?” Kara felt tears build up in her eyes. Hearing the pain in Lena’s voice was too much for her. “You could have just asked me.” Her voice broke. “If you had just asked I would have told you everything.” All the anger in her voice was replaced with sadness. “I thought we were friends Kara. I thought you trusted me, despite my name but I guess you’re no different to anyone else.” Tears were now pouring down Kara’s face and Lena looked almost close to tears.

“Lena…” she began.

“Did you think I supported it?” she said with disgust. “The horrible work my mother was doing.”

“No! I never…” Kara interrupted loudly, shaking her head. Lena sat in stunned silence. “I know you Lena. You wouldn’t do that.”

“Then why?” Lena’s voice sounded so broken. A tear fell down her cheek. “Why could you not tell me the truth?”

“I know what it’s like to find out the truth about someone you love and find that they were never really the person you admired.”

“I never admired my mother.”

“Even so” Kara continued. “Finding out the truth about your family is hard. I know that. I didn’t want you go through that pain. You’ve already been through far more than anyone should ever had and I didn’t want to make it any worse.”

“Don’t you think I deserved to know the truth?”

“I know and I was dumb. I’m so sorry Lena.”

“Do you know how much it hurt me” Lena’s voice trembled “to see my only friend, the person I trusted most in the world and the one who I thought trusted me, lie to my face.” Tears were now streaming down her face. “I couldn’t stop questioning, asking myself what I’d done to lose her trust. I couldn’t bear the thought that I’d done anything to hurt you Kara.” The way Lena said her name was like a stab in the heart.

“I… I can’t even begin to apologise for hurting you” she struggled to find the words. “But I can promise you I never lost faith in you. I always believed you would do the right thing. I didn’t want to cause you pain but I messed up. I made it much worse, so much worse.” She shook her head and allowed more tears to fall onto her lap. “And I never even thanked you for what you did. I got distracted and… this is just another big mess that I’ve created.”

“Kara…” Lena put her hand on Kara’s shoulder. Her face was in just as much of a mess as Kara’s. “It’s ok. I shouldn’t be taking this out on you. I was hurt. I was scared. I needed to take it out on someone. I’m so sorry I had to take it out on you.” Lena looked so vulnerable.  

“No, it’s fine... I understand.”

“That’s the thing about you Kara. You understand me, more than anyone else and you care. You’re not perfect, but you certainly are the best person I know.” A smile broke through her tears. She reached forwards and wrapped Kara up into a hug. She sunk into her arms. “If you’re here with me Kara, we can get through anything.”

“Lena, there’s something I want to tell you.” She hadn’t planned on telling Lena her secret today, but she couldn’t stand to keep anything more from her. Lena pulled out of the hug and looked at her curiously “It’s something I’ve wanted to tell you before, but I’ve always been to scared. Now, well, you’ve proved far more times than you should ever have to that you are trustworthy so…” she took a deep breath in and slowly unbuttoned her shirt. When the emblem on her chest was finally revealed she looked up at Lena, who looked very different to Kara had expected. There was no hint of surprise on her face, instead just a smile. “You knew…?” Lena raise an eyebrow.

“Lying isn’t exactly your strong point Kara” she chuckled “What was it you told me one? That you flew here, on a bus.” Kara looked down, embarrassed.

“Oh.”

“But I’m glad you told me. I understand how big this secret is for you. It means a lot that you are willing to tell me.” Kara smiled.

“Alex is gonna kill me when I get back.”

“Your sister?”

“Yeah, she always says I need to be more careful with my secret identity and that she’s surprised that half the population doesn’t know by now.” Lena laughed.

“Well, your secret’s safe with me.”

“I know.”

“Look at the mess we’ve got ourselves into” Lena laughed, attempting to wipe some of the tears from her face. “We’d better clean ourselves up. I expect you have places to be and I have a meeting in half an hour. There’s a bathroom this way.” Kara nodded and followed Lena into a beautifully decorated bathroom. They quickly rinsed their faces and looked in the mirror to make sure they no longer looked like they’d just cried an entire river.

“Kara.” Kara shot around. “There’s one more thing I want to ask you.”

“Ok, what is it?”

“Can I kiss you?” Kara took a sharp breath in, trying to work out if this was real.

“Of course.” As soon as she said the words she felt Lena’s hand on her cheeks, tugging her in. Their lips met and Kara melted into the kiss easily. Lena’s lips were the only thing that stopped the biggest smile from spreading across her face.

**Author's Note:**

> ending it as soon as the kiss starts because I still can't write kisses to save my life


End file.
